


Kindness Repairs the Dust

by QuirkyBluePaws



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Because I see her as a girl, Dom Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Flirty Sans (Undertale), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Not a Sans X reader, OC is a self insert, OC is autistic, OC is not a reader, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans is a marshmallow and takes his time with his hooman, Sans x oc - Freeform, She is also very shy and timid, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Sweet and Caring Papyrus, and also pretty childlike, and he wants to hug and kiss her, and protect her, because i see her as a girl as well, but if anyone sees her as anything else that's fine too :3, but she is very kind and sweet, but they still take their time, everyone is awesome, to be honest the pairing is pretty smitten right off the bat XD, yep thats what it is, yes even Flowey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyBluePaws/pseuds/QuirkyBluePaws
Summary: Abby, AKA Kitty, was not always the best at human interactions or relationships. That being said, when literal monsters step into human society, Kitty is pretty intimidated by them even more so then other humans. Looks like it's up to a certain punny, chubby, bara skeleton monster to help her come out of her shell :3~This is my first fic, everyone, so please give me some feedback and tell me how I'm doing, I would really appreciate that ^-^





	1. The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> We now venture into a world of love, passion, and punful monster men x3

Chapter 1

The Anniversary

The cottage was particularly quiet that night, not that that wasn't usually how it was, quite the contrary it's been like this for a few years which was exactly the reason why Kitty had moved there in the first place. Alone, secluded and peaceful, the dream home for her really, it's how she liked it. However that all had initially changed one faithful September morning, nearly a year ago though it felt as though it were yesterday.

Monsters, real monsters. They emerged from Mount Ebott, magical, bigger then life (literally!), to say they were quite the unbelievable sight would be the understatement of ALL understatements. The world had become quite the different place since then, a mixed bag of fear, amazement, hatred, and wonder. Even a year after, humanity still hasn't seemed to fully adjust to them, including Kitty herself. Now Kitty wasn't a monster racist or anything of the sort, though she definitely was intimidated by them due to their daunting size and a seemingly limitless amount of magical powers. 

The young girl had only lived just a few miles away from Mount Ebott and for many months, monsters were practically swarming around her area as there had been thousands of them living within the confines of the mountain. Kitty wasn't used to this much commotion, let alone from beings she had originally thought only existed in fantasy stories. She was overwhelmed and usually locked herself inside for weeks on end, only ever leaving in the morning to buy some things for herself and her home. The monsters never noticed her anyway, always enraptured in their own situations and problems, but playing it safe was always a good way to go in her mind. 

There was always a different group of them, coming and going, usually camping out until they were cleared out by authorities the next day or so and despite her intimidation, Kitty was still curious enough to observe them during the time they were there. She never got too close to them and always made sure she wasn't spotted looking at them through her windows, but given how big a good number of them were, she was still able to see them in good enough detail. Most monsters, as she noticed, were anthropomorphic beings, mostly consisting of preexisting animals. However, not all of them took on those forms, some were fabled animals or not even animals at all! In fact, at some point, she had even spotted an anthropomorphic monster made up entirely of fire. Kitty didn't like to stare but in this case, she just couldn't help herself, sure they were intimidating, but they were still amazing to many extents. 

After a while, Kitty had strangely become accustomed to having them around. Despite the fact that she still locked herself away from them and never talked to any of them, they've been there for so many months that it had simply become daily and nightly routine, seeing them come and go. It wasn't until about August of this year that they had been almost completely cleared out, most likely moving within the small town below her trail or anywhere else in the world they were allowed to go to. After their departure, it had become more quiet than Kitty was accustomed to at that point, again it was strange but after having a literal pack of monsters camp out fairly close to your home every day, you too would probably become somewhat used to it. 

Now here it was, a near year after and almost deathly quiet compared from then to now. Kitty even found herself peering out the window once in awhile, expecting there to be the usual pack of monsters, but of course to no avail. She sighed as she stirred her pasta dinner currently cooking on her small stove. Seemed like she was up for another night of absolutely nothing happening, which usually she'd welcome with open arms. Perhaps locking herself away from the monsters for as long as she did had caused her to become a bit stir crazy, after all even shy introverts such as herself needed to spend some time away from her humble abode once in a while. It was definitely too late at night to venture anywhere now and she usually never really went out at night anyway. 

She thought about it more as she set up her now finished dinner on the table, there was certainly one thing she loved to do whenever she felt the need to get out of her home and that was visit Cosmic Comics, the local comic book store. Kitty absolutely loved that place, it was pretty much the only place aside from her home where she felt completely comfortable. Being a nerd certainly had its perks, after all that's basically what her job was; drawings and paintings of original and fan related works, all bought and sold online and sometimes in public too. It's how she eventually gained her first home, her dream home...she owed a lot to being a nerd. 

It was settled, tomorrow Kitty will head into town for Cosmic Comics, after all she hasn't really been there as of late due to all the monster camping and she always managed to find something good with the few times she did manage to go. Really anything to get her out of this strange funk was good enough at this point. With her belly now full and her plans for tomorrow all settled, Kitty cleaned up and rushed to bed, making sure to snuggle deeply within her warm and toasty covers. The world may have altered ever since monsters starting walking about, but Kitty didn't really expect much of her relatively tame life to be any different...And it was just how she liked it.


	2. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE, PLEASE READ.

VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE 

Heya everyone, I just want to apologize for not updating the fic in a while...well, in a long time. I've been very busy lately with my art and to be quite honest I don't have a lot of motivation for this fic anymore. I just don't feel like it's exciting or interesting enough for me to keep going, I've tried writing the second chapter time and time again ever since I posted the first one, but I just don't feel passion or interest in it anymore. I definitely think I'm going to change up the story completely and start from scratch, because honestly there's a lot you can do within the Undertale universe and being so plain or bland about it just doesn't feel right. When will I do this you may ask? Well only time will tell and if I'm going to be completely honest here, it might not even happen at all. I'm really more of an artist then a writer so I don't think I can write a good or comprehensive story, let alone one I can stick with. However, if a good idea comes to me, I'll be sure to let you all know! Thank you ALL so much for your comments on my first chapter, your kind words REALLY meant a lot! Again I apologize for this inconvenience and I hope some day I can think of a better story for ALL of you to enjoy, including myself~

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to give me any kind of feedback :3


End file.
